


Attack on Titan Characters play Among Us

by of_rivers_and_moons



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Armin is kind of scary ngl, F/F, F/M, Founder Ymir is Zeke's and Eren's adopted sis you can take this from my cold dead hands, Gen, Hanji is non binary, Humor, M/M, Memes, OCs - Freeform, Reincarnation, Tags will be added, The romantic relationships are in the background, will take requests for later games
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:28:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26829619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/of_rivers_and_moons/pseuds/of_rivers_and_moons
Summary: Exactly what it says on the title, featuring Ocs, reincarnation, and absolutely no plot. Just pure games and fun.
Relationships: Eren Jaeger/Kare Milesworth (Attack on Titan 2 Protagonist), Everyone & Everyone, Historia Reiss | Krista Lenz/Ymir
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Attack on Titan Characters play Among Us

When they had been reincarnated into the modern era by a Mary Sue who just wanted to have some fun, they had been introduced to games. Very simple, yet fun games. It wasn't until the pandemic that they had discovered Among Us, and needless to say, they were gonna play it.

* * *

  
Jean was the imposter. Alongside him was Annie. Everyone else, Stacy, Eren, Kare, Mikasa, Armin, Levi, Ymir, and Hanji were crewmates. 

  
Oh Christ.

* * *

  
Mikasa put in her number on the 'computer'. Oh yeah. Armin had figured out how they had worked. The Mary Sue was very proud of him. 

  
She had to say, it was kind of fun. 

  
Mikasa watched as she dragged her little character to the cafeteria for dumping garbage, no doubt that Levi would be very angry for if they didn't do it in real life. 

* * *

  
Annie had decided to sabotage the lights. 

* * *

  
Levi pressed his lips into a thin line as he ran to the lights, his little black astronaut following his movements. Inside electrical was Eren and Jean. He clicked on the lights and watched how they flicked the switches up and down with no care.

  
Despite it all, they had managed to fix the lights. 

  
It was then Levi met his demise by a neck snap.

  
"Not bad. . ." Jean had got him good. 

  
However, Eren had reported the body immediately. 

* * *

  
[It was Jean!] Eren furiously cried out, [He killed the Captain, he killed the fucking Captain!] 

  
Everyone began to laugh. Yes, even Annie and Mikasa. Why they laugh, you ask? Well, it was because it was so out of the blue. 

  
[No it wasn't!]

  
[Oh my god,] Ymir jokes, [I can smell your lies from here.]

  
[I go into electrical, and I find the Blockhead standing over the body!] Jean lies. Annie can't help but feel to throw him under the bus. 

  
Once Eren has his mind on something, your fucked. 

  
[No, it was Jean! He killed the Captain, he killed the fucking Captain! I wouldn't kill the Captain unless I need to!]

  
[I did not!]

  
[Cagna!] Eren swore at him in Italian. Eren then began to cuss at him in a mix of German and Italian.

  
[Stacy, did you teach him that?] Kare asks his cousin. 

  
[Yup.]

  
[I have never been prouder.]

  
[Jean, do you wanna defend yourself?] Hanji asks, a smile on their face. 

  
Silence. 

  
Armin played cicadas over the silence to make it less awkward. 

  
[Im just saying, Eren was standing over the body!]

  
[No, no, no, no, no! It was Jean!]

* * *

  
Everyone had voted Jean. And since confirmed ejects were on, the pretty little white text confirmed their thoughts. 

  
Annie was next.

* * *

  
Annie had gotten rid of the lights once again. 

  
It was then she went on a killing spree. Everyone was kind of running on Mach 1, so they were speedily running. But so was Annie, and she took advantage of that. 

  
Mikasa was first, then Armin, then Ymir. Christ, what was the kill cool down on this? Oh wait, 15. 

  
Hanji's gonna change them later. 

  
Annie's reign of terror soon came into a stop when Stacy had fixed the lights. Stacy had then reported the three bodies. 

* * *

  
The chat, while not used for this since they had discord, was being used by the ghosts. 

  
{Kirstchen, you were sloppy} Levi says. 

  
{Oh, come on! This is our first time playing!} Jean protests, trying to protect his pride. 

  
{Annie took out the lights, and she still managed to kill three people} Armin points out. Ymirs laugh comes through the discord, where she then types into the ghost chat.

  
{Step up your game, Horsey}

  
Mikasa was silent the whole time. But she did agree the Jean needed to step up his game and be better at imposter-ing.

* * *

  
[I was walking towards the lights but the speed kept me crashing into things not to mention it was dark as hell] Stacy gives her alibi.

  
[I did not go to lights] Hanji informs.

  
[Wait. What. Why.] Kare strains his ears, wondering if he had heard that right. 

  
[Its a death wish Apprentice!] Hanji defends themselves, a chirp in their voice. 

  
[I mean, they are kind of right.] Eren admits, [I didn't go either.]

  
[Dude. What would've happen if I got killed?] Stacy asks, exaggerating her scorned voice.

  
[Then you get killed] Annie states bluntly. 

  
Time was almost up. 

  
Well.

  
They all skipped.

* * *

  
They had won, but only because Annie had decided to give up out of boredom.

  
But when Armin surfed the Internet, there was something called challenges?


End file.
